The Rose
by Marcuscloudkicker
Summary: Exhausted rock star tries drugs, alcohol and lover. Abuse, Anal, Angst, HJ, Language, M/M SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

The Rose Chapter 1

He was exhausted.

He was utterly exhausted from all the tours, fans, and groupies that followed him wherever he went. He and his band were touring in Konoha, a fairly large village. It smelled kind of funny as the tour bus rolled on to the hotel where they would be staying at. The plan was simple; do a couple of nights of singing and playing, and then move on to the next destination. If only it were as simple as it sounded, he could barely sleep at nights after their gigs. Sasuke and the other band members were a big hit.

He didn't mind the attention they were getting, but it was the constant attention that he hated. Sometimes he wondered if being in a band was a mistake. A mistake he would regard as time passed. What else could he had been...a ninja? If only he could be. Working in small groups, going on assassination missions, not knowing if you're going to live or die. What a thrill being a ninja would be. Just thinking about it made his heart pound in his chest.

The feeling soon went away, ninja were of the past. They no longer existed in this timeline. There was nothing to do anymore, only boredom that came with the time.

Sasuke's forehead was pressed against a cold glass window; he looked up and saw a mountain that had the faces of past heroes etched on it. Konoha was a place where ninja had thrived at one point in time, now this place was a well built village where people looking for money and greed came. Casinos were littered all around the village. Night time was where anything worth noticing happened, a place built only for the rich and powerful. Power hungry people gathered at the casinos or stripper joints, spending and making money every minute. Gambling could make any man go nuts while trying to get one simple win.

Sasuke yawned as he gazed out the window, making it fog up with his breath. He watched as the fog slowly disappeared as time passed as he lifted his head to scratch at his itchy cheek. His head soon went back against the window as he continued to look at the lights and sounds of Konoha. Thousands of people walked along the sidewalks, going in and out of places that looked like they were built for fun. Sasuke noticed a club that was colorful and bright. He blushed when he saw a sign that read "Boys! Boys! Boys!"

It was a gay bar called 'The Rose.' Why on Earth would anyone name a club that? For some reason the club was etched into his mind, it looked like a nice place for a stripper joint. Sasuke followed the club until it was out of his sight. He let out a puff of air, again causing the window to fog up. He turned and sat back in his seat, the bus he was on was expensive. On the back of every head rest was TV with a remote control attached to each seat. They could watch anything their hearts desired; porn, a cooking show, Ninja Warrior. Sasuke wasn't watching anything at the moment, but he could hear several TV's on.

Sasuke hands gripped his arm rest as he pushed himself up to look over the head rest to the male in front of him; he was watching a porno. He knew he had heard moaning from somewhere. The small screen showed two women and one man. Both the women were going down on the man. He sneered at the heterosexual porn in front of his face as he flopped down in his overstuffed seat. The creamy colored leather was comfortable against his ass and his aching back.

"See anything you like, Sasuke?" The male on the other side of the bus asked him, he had seen Sasuke look over the head rest in front of him, watching the porno the other male was clearly enjoying.

Sasuke sickly smirked as he turned his head to the side to face the brunet. "Nothing I like, Nara." Sasuke said seriously. All his fans were girls; he had been forced by the manager of his band to keep his homosexuality a secret from his fans, his interviews, the paparazzi, or anyone else he came in contact with while on tour. The other band members knew this and continued to make fun of the deception considering that he was obviously gay.

Shikamaru looked amused for a second before turning to look out his window. Sasuke saw that and did the same. He chuckled as he saw someone trip over a drunken bum lying on the ground. He soon paled as he heard a male moan and it wasn't from the porno. Sasuke punched the back of the seat, dead center of where the other male's back was. He heard a disappointed sigh and the clanging of metal followed by the sound of a zipper. The male raised his hands over his head for Sasuke to see and then laced them together behind his head. "I hope you're happy because I'm not." The male said in a low whisper.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, not caring if the other male had a rock hard erection that begged for his master's touch. He wasn't going to sit back and listen to the other man getting off. He shifted a little lower in his seat, not looking out the window as he stared forward. Sasuke looked down at his jean clad pants and the matching jacket that had ends that fell at his sides. He stared at the end of his black skull shirt as his hands rubbed the sweat from his palms, enjoying the rough feeling of his jeans against them.

Sasuke stuck out his tongue letting his tongue ring rubbed his lower lip. He switched sides as the tongue ring rubbed the upper lip, his lips formed around the ball and sucked the ball in making a small wet popping noise He continued doing it a couple of more times before he stopped.

He soon got up, going down the long strip of floor that led to the restroom. He gave a slight thank you to the man upstairs when he saw the restroom unoccupied, pushing the handle up. Pushing on the door, he went inside the grey restroom. He looked in the mirror in front of the toilet. He raised one of his hands to his cheek, rubbing to feel for any stubble before going to the other cheek. Satiated that he could go one more day before shaving, he reached for his fly and button, opening them both. Digging through his boxers to the opening, he pulled his limp penis out of his pants making sure his pubic hair wasn't near the teeth of the zipper.

He did his business before shaking and pushed his member back inside. After putting everything back in its place he went over to the sink, running water over his hands and flicking them before going to the door. As he walked out of the restroom, he was then jerked forward as the bus stopped. Sasuke hunched back to look outside; the hotel building stared back at him.

His band mates stood up. "Hey!" A male yelled out to the bus driver. "I want that porn that I haven't had the chance to relieve..." He turned around to see the Uchiha. "...myself with." The other band members chuckled.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the moron. "Inuzuka, you get off on your own time." He said in a grossed out tone. He was a little amazed that Kiba could get off on a bus full of other males. "How can you get off on a bus?" He shook his head in disgust.

Kiba shrugged at Sasuke. "It doesn't bother me. Besides you guys just wish you had a penis like this." He proceeded to palm himself to the group of men. Kiba moved along the long strip of the bus, still clutching his crotch, as he began whistling a soft tone. He walked towards the driver and held out his hand that wasn't holding his package.

The driver handed him the VCR tape before Kiba turned to the door, it was obvious to the rest of the band that he was stroking himself as he went down the steps. He continued stroking his clothed erection as he went inside the hotel, the maids stopped to stare as the doorman just looked away. The Inuzuka loved making people around him uncomfortable, especially the other band members.

Sasuke shook his head and waiting for Shikamaru to get out of his seat. Shikamaru got up and stepped in front of him with a bag strap over his shoulder. The other two band members were in front of them. As he waited for the small line to move, he tapped his foot. Soon the line started moving with the bus driver as the last one off, carrying the bands luggage, he followed them to the lobby of the large Hotel. Red carpet covered the floors and many people were coming and going. There were employees wearing small square hats carrying bags of different shapes and sizes.

They walked up to the front desk and the bus driver gently lowered their bags and went back to the bus to park it in the parking lot behind the hotel. Everyone within the nearest 10 feet radius knew who they were. A couple of females walked towards Sasuke with a small pad of paper and an ink pen.

"Can we have your autograph?" A blonde haired girl asked as she smiled big at him. Both she and her friend extended their pad and pen towards him. He sighed and took the pen and pad and signed his name before going to the next. Once the females were satisfied with having his autograph, they giggled and left, turning their heads to still be able to look at him.

Sasuke turned his head toward the other band members; a bellboy had come to get their luggage. "This way, please." He said as he walked towards the golden elevators. They followed behind the bellboy, who held the elevator door as Sasuke slowly walked towards the movable machine while staring up at the painted ceiling.

"I don't have all day, so move your ass!" The rude bellboy half yelled.

Sasuke snapped his head back to the bellboy, a shock expression on his face that matched his fellow band mates. He dumbly walked forward into the golden box and leaned against the elevator wall, crossing his arms over his chest. He continued to stare, wordless, at the blond bellboy who was wearing a goofy square red hat and matching uniform with golden buttons and black straps.

The blond ignored the raven-haired man who was staring at him, he hated stares. He looked up at the flashing lights and numbers, his finger tapping against the handle of a grey bag as he waited for the number 10 to flash. The number flashed and binged as the door opened. The band moved out first as the he waited. The raven pushed himself from the elevator wall and once he was out of the elevator, he turned and brought his leg up to kicked the blond in the gut, sending him flying backwards into the bags lying on the floor.

Five bags cradled his fall; he blinked up at the raven haired male. This guy could kick his ass without breaking a single drop of sweat. He was lying in an awkward position over the bags, his legs spread apart. In between his legs was a larger bag, another bag was behind him, holding him upright. The blond soon glared up at the raven, he was totally in disbelief with this whole situation. But he knew one thing; he hated this guy with all the passion that flowed through his veins.

Sasuke stared down the bellboy; he was definitely going to call up the manager about this incident. He turned his head and moved away from the glaring blond. He heard a few noises indicating that the bellboy was trying to get up. Sasuke went to the room 1890, the door was already open. He went inside and first noted the king sized bed, laced with gold trims. "Why is everything gold?" Sasuke asked to the empty room.

"Because it reminds people of gold bars, thus making them think that they're rich and can pay for things that they don't really need." A voice called behind him. He knew that voice belonged to the bellboy.

He heard a heavy bag being dropped to the ground. He turned too glared at the guy behind him. "Be careful with my bags moron."

The blond rolled his noticeable blue eyes at Sasuke's angry ones. "It's just a bag full of clothes."

Sasuke widen his eyes a mere fraction of what they usually were. "How would you know? It could have been something fragile?" Sasuke looked at his bag and noticed the zipper was halfway open. "Did you just look through my bag?!" Sasuke pointed at the bag that suspiciously looked like someone had been inside, rearranging his belongings.

The blond's mouth gaped open. "No! It was already open!" He protested at Sasuke's claim that he was some kind of thief. He dropped a second bag thus pissing Sasuke off even more. The bellboy picked up three bags and moved them to the other rooms that belonged to the other band members. Tossing the bags to them he went to walk back down the hallway.

Catching the blond off guard, a dark figure pulled him inside a room by a strong grip on his collar. The dark figure then threw him against the wall. "Where is it?" The husky voice demanded.

Blue eyes snapped open. "What the hell is wrong with you? I didn't take anything! Let go of me or I'll be forced to use force on you!" He declared with his eyes narrowing at the face that was way too close to his own.

Sasuke tch'd. "Force, huh?" Sasuke smirked as he reached for the blond's pockets. After digging through the first one and being unsuccessful, he went for the second pocket.

The bellboy started to struggle while in his hold. "LET GO OF ME, HELP! PERVERT'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!!" He screamed and kicked.

"This is your so called force? Seriously?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

The blond smirked. "You'll see...HE'S GOING TO RAPE ME!!"

There in the distance was the rumbling of what sounded like feet, and then he heard women's voices. Sasuke's eyes roamed the hallway. He looked back at the bellboy. "What the hell is that?"

The blond smirked knowingly. "The hotel is having a convention for raped and battered women that are trying to empower their members by teaching them self defense." He said as a group of prostitutes came into view.

"Get off of her, you monster!" One prostitute threw her hand bag at him.

"But he's a he. Oww stop that." Sasuke replied, trying to defend his actions.

A second prostitute hit him with her peruse on the back of his head. "Let her go! I'll use force..." She yelled as she heavily stomped on his foot.

Sasuke let the blond go and back away from the group of women. One prostitute wrapped an arm around the girl, hugging her close to her. The two prostitutes glared at him, he put his hands up in front of him to protect himself. "No means no. No means keep your hands off her you gross pig of a man."

The blond blinked. "I'm a boy."

The prostitute snapped her head and looked at the obvious male in her arm. "WHAT!" The prostitute let the blond go. Now both of the prostitutes were glaring at the blond instead of Sasuke. "You're NOT a girl?" The both asked at the same time. The blond shook his head.

"MEN!" One prostitute threw up her hands in frustration. The two prostitutes shook their heads and left. "Do want you will, raven." A prostitute called from the hallway.

"Wait...I need protection!" The blond pleaded. He looked shyly at Sasuke; he chuckled quickly and dug through his back pocket. "H-Here."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the backstage pass in the blond's hand. "No, no, no! You need to pay for what you've done, Dobe."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Rose Chapter 2

He was exhausted.

He was utterly exhausted from all the stairs he was forced to walk up. Apparently, the raven had call the guy at the front desk and told on him. Naruto bit his lips as another phone call came, the front desk guy waved to him. He sighed as he walked over, avoiding random people, ducking under a man who passed by carrying a long bag. Naruto stood in front of the desk manager.

"What does he want now?" He sounded exhausted. The bastard was making ridiculous orders, like for example, an extra towel or Naruto's favorite one so far 'How do I work the TV?' The bastard even requested for Naruto to use the stairs and not the elevator. Which in Naruto's mind was plain stupid.

"He wants a coke." His manager replied.

"Ahhhggrr." Naruto let out a growl of frustration. He was going to have to walk up three hundred and twenty steps just to bring this guy a drink. "Can you send someone else; my feet are starting to hurt."

"Sorry, Uzumaki. But he requested you and only you to deliver anything he wants." The male shrugged, he had his hands tied behind his back and he couldn't help the blond even if he wanted too.

"I've done it ten times already! Please…send someone else." Naruto half begged.

"Uzumaki! Why aren't you up those stairs?" The head manager came out screaming. The sliver haired male stood behind the desk, Naruto could hear his foot tapping loudly. The man moved to the side when a female maid squeezed through and reached out to set the coke on the front desk, she turned around and went back to the kitchen. He pushed the coke towards the blond. "Here it is."

Naruto gave him a look.

"Don't give me that look, now. I already told you not to piss off the costumer. And what did you do?"

Naruto looked down. "Pissed off a costumer."

"Now-" His boss pressed.

"I'm paying the consequences."

The head manager gave Naruto a flat look, he hated when the blond would finish his sentence. "That's right... Naruto."

Naruto grabbed the can soda. "Go give the bastard his coke, I got it, I got it."

"Naruto!"

"Treat the costumer like a king, I know, I know." Naruto held up and hand, he flicked his wrist a couple of times as he walked towards the elevators. He looked back to see the head manager watch him closely. 'Damn.' Naruto sighed and went to the door marked staircase. Naruto walked up the three hundred and twenty steps and he could see the door up ahead. Opening the door and stepping out, he panted a little as he looked down both sides of the hallway. He grunted as he moved along the hallway.

He never hated any number until now, his eyes narrowed as he saw 1890. The number mocked him the same as the bastard did. He stood in front of the door as he raised the can of coke and tilted his head to the side. He bit his tongue and glanced back to the peep hole, he quickly moved to the side just incase the bastard was watching him. He took the coke in both hands and shook the can, making sure the suds will come bursting through once it was opened. Naruto stepped back into place; he smiled and knocked on the door.

The door opened, Sasuke stood there in nothing but a towel, it was the same one that Naruto brought to him. Naruto forced himself to not look up at the well toned muscles and instead looked into the devils eyes. 'Yes' Naruto thought 'Sasuke to be the devil in human form.' He handed the bastard his coke.

Sasuke didn't even make a move to grab the drink. His black eyes were glued to the can. Finally he reached out for the can. He watched as the bellboy turned to walk away. "I requested a cold drink, not for a piss warm drink." He sneered. "Go get me a fresh cold one."

Naruto turned back around, he clicked his tongue against his roof of his mouth. He forced a small on his face. "No problem." He took the drink and noted that it was in fact cold. "I'm sorry but this drink IS cold." He grunted out as he lightly squeezed the can.

The raven smirked. "Not cold enough for me to drink; now go get me a new one. And do hurry back with it."

Naruto's jaw line hardened. He elected to just nod and turned away. He was down the hallway when he heard a slamming of a door. He sighed and tugged on the door that led to the stairway. He stopped as he heard the door shut and looked down the endless staircase. He took one step and sat down. He dropped the can in front of him and pulled the tab, suds overflowed the top, ran down the sides of the can and onto his hands.

"Crap!" He yelled, his voice echoed down the stairs. He dropped the can to his lips, sucking in the suds, nothing but foam filled his mouth. Naruto tilted his wrist to see what time it was. "Fuck. I'm going to be late to my next job. Thanks bastard!" He raised his drink and then took a sip. Naruto got up and started walking down the stairs, sipping his drink as he went down.

He opened the door to the lobby, a crushed can in his hand, and walked up to the front desk. "Mike!" The blond called out. He waited until he saw the head manager. "I'm heading out. Oh by the way the bastard wants a cold drink, so you have no choice but to send someone else." He laid the crushed coke down on the front desk, smiled, and walked to the dressing room. He pushed the door open and took off his square hat as he went to his locker. He dug through his pocket to retrieve a small golden key.

He took the pad lock in his hand and inserted the key, opening his locker. He rustled through his black duffle bag and grabbed a pair of pants and a sky blue shirt. He undressed his work clothes and stuffed them into the bag as he tugged on his faded jeans and shirt. Naruto grabbed the strap and pulled it over his shoulder. He grabbed a beret hat that was hanging off a hook and flipped the cap around as he put it on. He strode from the dressing room, walked passed the front desk and then towards the entrance.

* * *

"Three hundred dollar's for room service!"

"What the hell did you do, Sasuke?"

The raven was sitting on a loveseat, ignoring his band mates and manager. "Just pay it and mind your own business." Sasuke shifted back into the seat, laying his head against the stuffed head rest. His hand came up to rub at his eyes. "When's the next gig?"

"Four hours from now." Shikamaru said as he glanced at the time clock on the wall.

"You guys should go get ready." Sasuke replied.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Kiba jumped up and yelled excitedly.

(Six Hours Later)

Sasuke was covered in warm sweat, so was the rest of his band. They had just gotten finished playing for the night. Sasuke walked off the stage after they had just finished their show with their number one hit 'In the Mouth.' It had sold a million copies within the first week. Sasuke took a drink from some working guy that was handing them out, there was no way was he going to pass the chance for a drink of water.

He was dead tired as he and the rest of the band headed to their dressing rooms. Sasuke was the first one in and he went straight for the couch to lie down. He stretched out and placed the cold plastic water bottle on his head. He folded an arm next to his head and was resting against the couch's back cushion. The other band members took a seat around him; Kiba was drumming his sticks on his thighs while Gaara was standing his electric guitar up against a corner wall.

Shikamaru was pushed to the side as Neji walked towards a round tub filled with ice. He dug through the ice and grabbed a drink. He went to the back room and went to undress out of his concert clothes and into his regular clothes.

"Hey, Uchiha! We have a couple of ladies that want to meet us..." Kiba said as he opened the door to see the females.

"No!" Was Sasuke response. "I want to go back to the hotel." Kiba looked sad as he shut the door.

Shikamaru snorted. "Why? You miss the blond bellboy that much?"

"Shika, what do you know?" Kiba asked as he inched closer to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru shrugged innocently as Sasuke glared daggers at him. "I kept on seeing the blond bellboy walking towards Sasuke's room."

"So that's why his room service bill was three hundred bucks. Sasuke couldn't get enough of him. Hahahahaha." Kiba laughed.

"It's not like that. He pissed me off, so I'm torturing him." Sasuke sat up and set the bottle of water on the ground.

"Sasuke's in love!" Kiba half said in amusement and the other half in shock.

"For once I think your right." Neji commented as he came back with his regular clothes on. "Look! His blushing."

"Shut up, all of you." Sasuke stood and walked into the back room for his chance to get undressed and into comfortable clothes.

"Uchiha Sasuke in love...wow!" Kiba chuckled.

"Kiba...I think it's true…" Shikamaru said as he went to sit on the couch where Sasuke had been.

"No way in hell. That cold dick only loves himself. It's a joke...it can't be true." Kiba argued.

"Why can't it be?" Neji asked as he too went to the couch.

Kiba stared dumbly at the group. "It's Sasuke... You know; the guy that always has a mic shoved up his ass all the time. He just can't pull it out and be all nice. It's Sasuke, dammit."

"Whatever Kiba. Just don't tell Uchiha what you said." Neji said as their manager came in.

"Ready to head back to the hotel?" Their manager asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Man that is so gross." Kiba stated as he shook his head.

"Yeah, seriously don't do that again." Shikamaru got off the couch and went to go get his stuff.

The manager looked at his band. "What?"

* * *

"He's still not here?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha. But he won't be here until morning."

Sasuke hung up the phone. He stood up from his bed and walked over to the mini bar, which was filled with liquor.  
One bottle won't hurt him...

...soon that one bottle turned into many.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Rose Chapter 3

He was exhausted.

He was utterly exhausted and completely drunk out of his mind. He blinked at the light bulb in front of him and reached out to touch it. He touched it and quickly moved his hand away. "Damn." He muttered. He placed the lamp back down and moved away, he looked around the spinning room and groaned.

Sasuke moved towards his bed to lay down. He missed the bed side and fell flat on his ass. He then fell backwards and stared at the moving ceiling. He rolled over onto his side and vomited up liquid and a few chunks of food. He coughed and tried to sit up as he wiped the gunk from his mouth with the back of his hand. He used the bed next to him as a way for him to stand up.

Sasuke made his way back onto the bed, he tugged at the cover on his bed and pulled it over to his body. He used the cover as a make-shift teddy bear like the one he once had when he was younger. He rubbed his cheek against its cold, golden colored surface. He had drunk four bottles of something that he couldn't even pronounce correctly.

* * *

Naruto groaned, he sat up and looked around the room. He slapped his forehead and slipped from the bed he was in. He sighed as he looked at his still clothed body, thankfully he hadn't done anything with his clothes off. He absentmindedly looked at the wall clock, an hour before he started work at Konoha Hotel. Naruto moved to the door, he looked back out of curiousness and found the bed empty.

"Thank you, whoever is looking out for me." He said as serious as possible. He wiggled both of his legs, the black leather of his pants were glued to his calves and thighs. His red mesh shirt was OK but they weren't the most ideal clothes to sleep in. Naruto rubbed his temples on the way out of the room that had nothing but a bed. The room was for place for sex and sex only but he really didn't want to get into that whole mess with his second job.

* * *

Mike, the desk manager, stood in front of the main desk, waiting for the employees to finally come to work. "You finally made it."

"Mike, listen-" Naruto began.

"Save it. The manager ordered breakfast for him and his band, get into uniform and serve Mr. Uchiha and two other people will serve the rest of the band mates."

"Sounds like a plan." He muttered under his breath. "Wait- Can I use the elevator!"

Mike sighed. "Sure Blondie."

Naruto went to the locker room where he stored his belongings and stripped out of his day clothes and into his work clothes. Naruto came out and was putting on his hat as he went up to the front desk. He walked around the desk and to the door that led to the kitchen, he went in and saw six tray's filled with breakfast food. The smell of eggs and bacon filled the room.

Naruto's stomach growled at the delicious smell that wafted through his nostrils. He cursed himself for not eating breakfast. He moved forward, looking at the names on the small pieces of paper that were folded in half, he picked up the one that said Uchiha.

Naruto kicked on the door of room 1890. He waited as his eyes darted down to the tray in his hands, his mouth watered. He gulped and looked back up, he then let out a loud breath.

"Oi, bastard answer the door!" He yelled in an exhausted tone.

Nothing...

Naruto blinked and kicked the door again. "Bastard." He whined. Naruto was confused, he set the tray down next to the door and stood back up. He moved his hand over the door handle. It was unlocked so he went in.

"Bastard?" Naruto peeked his head inside; upon seeing no one, he threw open the door. "What's the hell is that smell?!"

Naruto waved his hand in front of his nose, trying to get rid of the smell that wafted in the front of his nose. He went back out the door to retrieve the tray and set it next to the door on an indent table. He walked around the room looking for the bastard. After he looked into the bathroom, he turned around he saw Sasuke on the bed covered up. He moved closer and saw the mess on the carpeted floor. "I'm not cleaning that up!"

Sasuke shifted more underneath the covers.

Naruto sighed at the whole situation. He moved around the puke and stood at the side of the bed. He leaned over the raven and pouched him, rudely awaking the other up.

"Dammit!" Sasuke shot up and punched the bellboy in the gut. The blond fell backwards and into the puke.

"Ewwwwwwww." Naruto said, completely grossed out as he picked himself up. The vomit was starting to sink through the red and black uniform. He quickly took off his jacket and laid the puke stains face up; thankful that only his jacket had been the only thing that had gotten vomit on it. Naruto was in a white button up shirt, with red pants that had black stripes up each side of the pants legs. He moved a hand around to feel for anything wet he may have missed.

Sasuke rolled on his side and blinked as he was now staring at the bellboy. "Dobe?" Sasuke sat up and his bangs shield his face, he stared at the other man in a grim way as he clutched his fists onto the covers. He looked up and his eyes narrowed at the other male. "Why are you here?!"

"What the hell did you do. Drink Vodka?" Naruto asked in a disgusted tone.

"I don't know. I couldn't pronounce the name."

"Oh. That's-" Naruto was cut off.

"I feel like I'm about to throw up again." Sasuke stated.

"Drinking that stuff is a bitch. Are you hungry?" Naruto moved back over to the table where the tray was set at. He grabbed it with both hands and brought it over to the raven. He set the tray on the bed being careful to avoid the vomit. He sat down and grinned as he picked up a sliver fork and dug into the eggs. As he stuck the fork into the eggs, he brought it up to the glaring Uchiha.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sasuke shoulders stiffened and he glanced down at the tray. "I don't want this. Take it back and bring me a glass of water and a couple of Tylenol." He demanded as he shooed the bellboy away with his hand.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and shrugged as he brought the fork to his mouth and chewed. He then grabbed the tray and set it in his lap and began eating.

"What are you doing." He asked in a frustrated tone.

"Eating. You should never waste food. There are a lot of people around here who are starving."

"Are you one of those people who are starving?"

"No." Naruto replied.

"Then throw it away!"

Naruto twitched. "You're a dick! And I'm eating this!"

Sasuke was pissed and he glared hard at the other male. In one quick movement the tray was knocked out of the blond's lap and onto the floor, landing in the puke.

"OK. Now, I'm starving." Naruto wondered what the Uchiha's problem was. "What's the hell-"

Naruto was grabbed by the arm and force to fall onto the bed, the Uchiha hunched over him, pinning him down. Naruto blinked stared at the other male, really wondering what the hell the he was thinking. He saw the raven lean down and his eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke didn't reply but he seemed to be thinking something over before his gaze slipped down to Naruto's lips. Naruto swallowed and Sasuke looked back into his eyes as he moved closer.

Naruto felt a bit dazed. He heard the sound of Sasuke's clothes shuffling as the boy moved closer and he barely felt pressure against his lips.

The raven-haired pulled back to stare at the blond in his bed. He grabbed the blond's shoulder and forcefully pushed him off the bed, the other man landed in the puke which was mixed with breakfast food that he had thrown earlier. "Get out!"

"Ahh!" Naruto cried out. He looked down as he moved his hands away from the puke and the scattered food.

Sasuke sat back on his knees. "Get the hell out!" He yelled, pointing to the door.

"Fine! Be that way…Freaking psycho."

* * *

"I kissed the bellboy." Sasuke said all of the sudden.

"You did WHAT! He could talk to a reporter! What were you thinking?" His manager yelled.

"He was thinking with his other head." Kiba let out a deep chuckle.

"That's not funny. Sasuke, if everyone finds out that our lead singer is gay, reporters will be over the place! We have to get dirt on him before he tells anyone." Their manager said as he let out a tired sigh.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone sorry but I'm discontinued this story as well as Demon Lover. BUT I do have good news for all you The Rose Dominate One is picking up this story...saddly not Demon lover.

She's better at writting storys them I am

http: / www. fanfiction. net/u/ 1005567/ DominateOne

unspace them...


End file.
